minez_2fandomcom-20200214-history
New Ideas for MineZ 2
Minez 2 kinda ends when the player reaches full pristine gear. I was thinking of a few ideas Armor Ideas First off, iron armor is the best armor. but it can be easy to find when your north. I was thinking maybe add Diamond and gold armor(defense listed below) to minez 2. Diamond armor can be found in very far north chests, but gold can only obtained by special zombies(Further in this). Defense is the hardest to figure out, but upgrades can be easier Diamond #Helmet- Ruined: 1.4 Worn: 2 Pristine: 2.6 #Chestplate- Ruined: 2.1 Worn: 3 Pristine: 3.9 #Leggings- Ruined: 1.75 Worn: 2.5 Pristine: 3.25 #Boots- Ruined: 1.4 Worn: 2 Pristine: 2.6 Of course, you got to know how much upgrades are worth; playing minez 2 a lot helps you with that. Gold Of course, gold is going to be added, but I want it to be BETTER than diamond. #Helmet- Ruined: 1.8, Worn: 2.6 Pristine: 3.4 #Chestplate- Ruined: 2.5 Worn: 3.75 Pristine: 5 #Leggings- Ruined: 2 Worn: 3 Pristine: 4 #Boots- Ruined: 1.8 Worn: 2.6 Pristine: 3.4 Of course, you if you were a minez pro, you would see that I didn't follow damage protection values correctly for gold, making gold OP. But, like I said. gold is only obtained by zombie drops, and is not able to be crafted, although gold is found commonly(for repairs since gold runs out quickly). Or it could be the other way around, like this leather, gold, chain, iron, diamond. since gold runs out quickly. Sword Also, more protection means more damage to kill is needed. The gold sword(uncraftable) can help with that. Having it 1 damage point stronger than diamond, would be useful. its not able to be found by looting, but can be dropped by some mobs(Find heading "Zombies" to find out more) Bow Of course, I cant forget about bows. Bows are weak, and are going to get weaker with the new armor around. Bows damages will have to be upgraded x2. That means bows will do double damage. 16 for ruined, 18 for worn, and 20 for pristine(power will also be doubled.). Since this might be op for leather people, bows can be found in chainmail armor chests and up. Zombies More gear means more zombies. Diamond and Gold Zombies will be added.(but still drop 1 tier below what zombies normally do, and of course, their rare chance to drop their own tiered gear) Diamond zombies would be found in their region, and gold would only be found on like the border of the north places. Also, there's got to be mini bosses for diamond and gold, but details for those still need to be discussed. Miscellaneous #Giants Can have a 1/10 to drop ONE gold sword, and of course, the normal 3 d swords 9/10 of the time. #Tools will also be added to their tier. #Giants do LOTS of damage to pristine iron, so mainly protection from that is the main purpose of the new armor. #If this idea works, more zombies will be added to the Zombies Page. #If it doesn't work I was thinking sharp 1 and 2 books just like power 1 and 2 for bows. Sharpness can be found the same way as power, and can be combined with a full durability Pristine iron or diamond sword(Maybe stone or wood, but might be too op). Each level of sharpness can add 1 damage to the sword. meaning Pristine sharp 2 diamond sword would do 10 damage! If none of this works, I just want the diamond armor to be added(it probably is)